greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Henry G. Sanders
Henry G. Sanders played Dr. Hudson in the season ten Grey's Anatomy episode Man on the Moon. Career Filmography *''Charming the Hearts of Men'' (2020) *''Jay Z: Family Feud ft. Beyoncé (short)'' (2018) *''Roman J. Israel, Esq.'' (2017) *''Blue: The American Dream'' (2016) *''Dr. Quinn, Morphine Woman with Jane Seymour (short)'' (2014) *''Selma'' (2014) *''Crimes of the Mind'' (2014) *''Whiplash'' (2014) *''42'' (2013) *''You Again'' (2010) *''Blue'' (2009) *''Blues'' (2008) *''Rocky Balboa'' (2006) *''Berkeley'' (2005) *''Manhood'' (2003) *''Little John'' (2002) *''Call Me Claus'' (2001) *''Playing with Fire'' (2000) *''Play It to the Bone'' (1999) *''Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman: The Movie'' (1999) *''Carnival of Souls'' (1998) *''The Devil's Child'' (1997) *''The Inheritance'' (1997) *''Tell Me No Secrets'' (1997) *''Nothing Lasts Forever'' (1995) *''Kidnapped: In the Line of Duty'' (1995) *''Ride with the Wind'' (1994) *''Dying to Love You'' (1993) *''The Switch'' (1993) *''Kuffs'' (1992) *''Child's Play 3'' (1991) *''Deadly Desire'' (1991) *''Rainbow Drive'' (1990) *''The Man Inside'' (1990) *''A Man Called… Rainbo'' (1990) *''Perry Mason: The Case of the Musical Murder'' (1989) *''Dead Solid Perfect'' (1988) *''Bull Durham'' (1988) *''No Man's Land'' (1987) *''Made in Heaven'' (1987) *''The Man Who Fell to Earth'' (1987) *''Tonight's the Night'' (1987) *''Johnnie Mae Gibson: FBI'' (1986) *''The Ladies Club'' (1986) *''Badge of the Assassin'' (1985) *''A Time to Live'' (1985) *''Deadly Messages'' (1985) *''Children in the Crossfire'' (1984) *''Heartbreakers'' (1984) *''Choose Me'' (1984) *''Weekend Pass'' (1984) *''Hobson's Choice'' (1983) *''My Brother's Wedding'' (1983) *''Breathless'' (1983) *''Wait Till Your Mother Gets Home!'' (1983) *''Deadly Sunday'' (1982) *''Something So Right'' (1982) *''Endangered Species'' (1982) *''The Ambush Murders'' (1982) *''Callie & Son'' (1981) *''Hard Country'' (1981) *''Circle of Power'' (1981) *''Killer of Sheep'' (1979) *''The Incredible Journey of Doctor Meg Laurel'' (1979) *''The Boss' Son'' (1978) *''Panama Red'' (1976) *''Independence Day'' (1976) *''Baby Needs a New Pair of Shoes'' (1974) *''The Black Godfather'' (1974) *''The Devil's Garden'' (1973) *''No Place to Hide'' (1970) Television *''Queen Sugar'' (2016-2019) *''9-1-1'' (2019) *''Hap and Leonard'' (2016-2017) *''American Horror Story'' (2012-2015) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2013) *''The Mentalist'' (2011) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2010) *''Solly's Wisdom'' (2009) *''Cold Case'' (2008) *''Eleventh Hour'' (2008) *''Heartland'' (2007) *''Commander in Chief'' (2006) *''Joan of Arcadia'' (2003) *''The West Wing'' (2003) *''Boomtown'' (2002-2003) *''NYPD Blue'' (2002) *''The Division'' (2002) *''City of Angels'' (2000) *''Snoops'' (1999) *''Any Day Now'' (1999) *''Moesha'' (1998) *''Sliders'' (1998) *''Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman'' (1993-1998) *''ER'' (1994) *''Murphy Brown'' (1993) *''Session Man (short)'' (1991) *''L.A. Law'' (1987-1990) *''ALF'' (1989) *''Matlock'' (1986-1989) *''Father Dowling Mysteries'' (1989) *''Married with Children'' (1989) *''Beauty and the Beast'' (1989) *''Moonlighting'' (1985-1988) *''Cagney & Lacey'' (1986-1988) *''Highway to Heaven'' (1986-1987) *''Isabel's Honeymoon Hotel'' (1987) *''227'' (1987) *''Starman'' (1986) *''Hunter'' (1986) *''Scarecrow and Mrs. King'' (1985) *''The Atlanta Child Murders'' (1985) *''Murder, She Wrote'' (1984) *''Miami Vice'' (1984) *''Knots Landing'' (1983-1984) *''Night Court'' (1984) *''Knight Rider'' (1984) *''Diff'rent Strokes'' (1983) *''St. Elsewhere'' (1983) *''Hill Street Blues'' (1982-1983) *''The Greatest American Hero'' (1981) *''Tenspeed and Brown Shoe'' (1980) *''Backstairs at the White House (mini-series)'' (1979) *''Kingston: Confidential'' (1977) *''The Jeffersons'' (1977) *''Good Times'' (1977) *''The Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries'' (1977) *''The Rockford Files'' (1977) *''The Young and the Restless'' (1973) External Links * * Category:Actors